1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which receives and processes an image signal to display an image, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved structure of selecting an object displayed in an image by a user, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal received from the outside to display an image corresponding to the processed image signal, and is configured as various types, such as a TV, a monitor, a portable media player, an electronic frame, and the like. For example, a display apparatus configured as a TV receives a broadcasting signal transmitted from a broadcasting station and performs a process, such as tuning and decoding, on the broadcasting signal to display a broadcast image of a channel on a display unit.
The display apparatus is configured to have various integrated operations in addition to display of a general broadcast image. For example, the display apparatus may be connected to a server through a network to display a web content image of a website. In this case, the web content image may include various link items or objects realized in hypertexts or icons, and an object may be selected and implemented by transferring a cursor or pointer to a position of the object or by changing a selection from one object to another. Accordingly, web contents or preset information corresponding to the object may be displayed.